


Accidentally In Love

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [12]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Choking, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Name-Calling, Porn With Plot, Protective Jason Todd, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Violent Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Tim really grows on you if you're not careful.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 16
Kudos: 207





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwishiwasntaprocrastinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwishiwasntaprocrastinator/gifts).



> Hopefully this fulfills the request 'something from Jason's perspective near the beginning of the series about how/when he realized he liked Tim'!

Jason didn't know when exactly it had happened. It had snuck up on him, really, this...affection for Tim. He could feel Tim's steady, even breaths against his neck as he slept peacefully, his heart beating against Jason's chest, wrapped so tightly in his arms it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began, and Jason...Jason found himself _thinking_.

For so long, Tim had been a pathetic annoyance — albeit one that made him come a lot, but that was by nature of basically just being a living toy to use. Jason had loved and hated using Tim in equal measure. 

He'd loved it for obvious reasons: Tim was a way to get off and a way to get off _good_ , and Tim was like a fucking wet dream come to life — all slight-featured and soft-skinned and always absolutely fucking _gagging_ for it. But then Tim's need, his undeniable, insatiable _need_ , was sort of pathetic to Jason. Okay, _really_ pathetic. And how much he absolutely _relished_ being choked or hit or bitten or threatened or degraded...it was fucked up. There was definitely something wrong with Tim and it disgusted Jason a little bit. Not enough to stop participating. But it did. And then there were his pathetic, annoying _calls_ to get Jason to talk him off after they fucked because his own mind just apparently wasn't _enough_ anymore.

So yes, back then Jason had been of the mind that he enjoyed using Tim and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon, but also kind of hated it. Most of the hate was directed toward himself for involving himself with and encouraging this absolutely fucked in the head little nymphomaniac — that really he should've just left that first time, left and said nothing, but there was just something about Tim that had drawn him in.

Instead, that first time — when he had been so furious he could've sworn his vision was tinted green and he was choking his mouthy little Replacement out against a brick wall on a rooftop — and he'd felt the unmistakable press of an erection against his thigh, his hand had relaxed slightly in surprise. The Replacement had taken a massive gasp of air in, and a low, dirty moan had immediately begun to sneak out of his mouth as Jason pressed his thigh forward curiously, before the Replacement had snapped his mouth shut with an audible click, clenching his jaw.

And somehow, somehow, despite the part of Jason's brain screeching somewhere in the back _what the fuck, what the fuck are you_ _ **doing**_ _?!_ , Jason had leaned forward and asked lowly, "Do you want me to fuck you, Replacement?"

Tim's breath had caught and he'd made a small noise, and pushed his hips forward against Jason's thigh.

Jason had reached up and taken his helmet off, dropping it to the roof and leaning back in. "You better tell me right fucking now if you don't want this."

"Please," Tim had whispered. "Oh god, _please_ fuck me."

Jason had pulled off his glove with his teeth and shoved two fingers into Tim's mouth, commanding, "Suck." before hitching one thigh up over his arm and yanking the back of Tim's uniform pants down over his ass.

He'd pulled his fingers out of Tim's mouth and prepped him roughly, and then abruptly pulled back and shoved him face-down onto the roof, hitching Tim's hips up, taking his own cock out, spitting into his hand, slicking himself up, and fucking into him brutally.

Tim had clawed at the roof and spread his thighs wider with a sound that was halfway between a groan and a sob.

"Yeah, you like it rough, don't you, bitch?" Jason had said, while half of his mind positively _purred_ with satisfaction and the other half continued to ask what in the goddamned _hell_ he was doing.

He hadn't known for a long time, to be honest — maybe he still didn't quite know — but he was more at peace with that now. He was certainly more at peace with Tim being a fucked up little slut, because, well _yeah_ , he was, but somewhere along the way he'd become _Jason's_ fucked up little slut, and Jason was...protective of the few things in the world that were _his_. And...well, Jason really didn't think it was pathetic _or_ disgusting anymore — it was just how Tim _was_ , and he'd gotten used to it. Perhaps maybe even attached to it.

To be honest, now instead of thinking it was pathetic, it kind of turned him on how desperately Tim needed him. How he just couldn't get it anywhere else, not even from himself anymore, he needed _Jason_ to get off. It was flattering and a bit of a power trip. There really wasn't a whole lot he couldn't get Tim to do in the name of getting off.

Of course the power wasn't _all_ in Jason's hands, and sometimes Tim was a complete brat to try to manipulate him into punishing him the way he wanted, and Jason usually let him, but that was secretly kind of a turn on too. Brash, bratty, pushy Tim was hot, even if he was kind of a pain in the ass. Then again, Jason just kind of thought every Tim was hot. 

Warm, sleepy, pliant Tim? Hot. Greedy, attention whore Tim who'd use every damn trick in the book to keep Jason in bed and making out with him, and damn their real world responsibilities? Hot. Tim falling apart beneath him, just on the edge of coming, fucked so good he wasn't even coherent? _Very_ hot. Stressed, just-got-off-of-work Tim in desperate need of a good fuck to unwind? Strangely hot. Too wired, slightly manic, unshowered, very sleep-deprived Tim in the middle of a case? Somehow still hot. Jason maybe had a problem.

It was just that, okay, maybe this _affection_ he had for Tim was...bigger than just 'affection' implied.

So he was in love with Tim. So sue him. He hadn't _meant_ to be, he hadn't meant to even _like_ Tim, but _fuck_ did that man grow on you like nothing else.

Jason didn't know when it had happened. He knew when he'd first realized he was in trouble, that he was starting to actually _like_ Tim, which had been some time after they'd fallen into always fucking at Tim's place, and he'd untied Tim's wrists and automatically started massaging the lines on them, and had just suddenly been hit with _Fuck how long have I been doing this for?!_

He also knew when he'd first been struck with the realization that he was in love with Tim. Tim had been sprawled on his chest and they had pulled back from a long kiss, and all Jason had been able to do was stare at how beautiful he was for a long moment. The afternoon light coming in through the window was wreathing Tim's head like a goddamn halo and his cheeks were flushed lightly as he panted, and Jason had brought his hand up, skating over his warm cheek and running back through his hair. Tim had closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, and in that moment, Jason had just been filled with so much tenderness that his lungs ached a little and all he could think was: _God, I'm so fucking in love with you_ , and he'd pulled Tim down for another slow, gentle kiss.

But those moments told him...not much. All he knew was that he was _already_ deeply in love with Tim by the time he realized it, which didn't tell him _when_ it had happened. 

Maybe it didn't really matter, though.

Maybe it just mattered that he _was_ , and that was that. Tim Drake-Wayne was many things: brilliant detective, formidable businessman, wonderful lover, and kind of fucked in the head, and maybe it was about time 'the love of Jason Todd's life' could be added to that list.


End file.
